Зимняя страна чудес
Зимняя страна чудес – это один из четырех Больших праздников. Зимняя страна чудес проводится ежегодно с середины декабря по 31 января. thumb|309px|Неигровые персонажи, наряженные для празднования Зимней страны чудес. __TOC__ Зимняя страна чудес 2017-2018 Из Стойкальмских Степей дул зимний ветерок и снег тихо падал над городом Habit. Праздник Зимней страны чудес начался! Костюмы неигровых персонажей Неигровые персонажи надели на праздник торжественные костюмы. Winter_Wonderland_2015_Bailey.png|Бэйли Winter Wonderland 2015 Justin.png|Джастин Winter_Wonderland_2015_Matt.png|Мэтт Winter_Wonderland_2015_Ian.png|Ян Winter_Wonderland_2015_Alex.png|Александр Winter_Wonderland_2017_Daniel.png|Даниэль Seasonalshop_winter2015.png|Сезонная лавка Winter_Wonderland_2016_Time_Travelers.png|Путешественники во времени На Новый Год неигровые персонажи примерили праздничные шляпы. Npc_bailey_nye.png|Бэйли Winter_Wonderland_2017_Justin_NYE.png|Джастин Winter_Wonderland_2017_Matt_NYE.png|Мэтт Npc_ian_bb2016.png|Ян Winter_Wonderland_2017_Alex_NYE.png|Александр Winter_Wonderland_2017_Daniel_NYE.png|Даниэль Winter_Wonderland_2017_Lemoness_NYE.png|Сезонная лавка А на День Наречения Habitica неигровые персонажи надели праздничные шляпы и мантии. Seasonalshop_open_bb2016.png|Сезонная лавка Npc_matt_bb2016.png|Мэтт Npc_justin_bb2016.png|Джастин Npc_ian_bb2016.png|Ян Npc_daniel_bb2016.png|Даниэль Npc_bailey_bb2016.png|Бэйли Alex_Birthday_Bash.png|Александр Специальное классовое снаряжение 2017-2018 С 19 декабря по 31 января для покупки были доступны особые тематические доспехи и оружие общей стоимостью 310-320 золотых. Эти наборы доспехов были привязаны к классу. Наборы были следующие: * Воин: Подарочно-упакованный воин * Маг: Маг Конфетти * Целитель: Омела Целитель * Разбойник: Оленеразбойник Воин= |-|Маг= |-|Целитель= |-|Разбойник= Особые предметы Праздничные шляпы В канун Нового Года были доступны праздничные шляпы. Пользователи, которые присоединились к Habitica после 31 января 2017, получили красивые Шляпы праздника абсурда. Остальные участники получили Глупую, Смешную, Причудливую или Странную шляпу для вечеринок в зависимости от числа отпразднованных событий. Праздничные шляпы были доступны в разделе Наград за 0 золотых с 30 декабря 2017 по 31 января 2018. Праздничные шляпы не дают бонусов. Их можно найти во вкладке Снаряжение в разделе "Головной убор". Праздничные мантии Праздничные мантии стали доступны с 31 января 2017 года в День Наречения Habitica. Пользователи, которые присоединились к Habitica после 31 января 2016 года, получили Мантию праздника абсурда. Остальным пользователям подарили Глупую, Смешную, Причудливую или Странную праздничную мантию в зависимости от числа отпразднованных событий. Праздничные мантии можно было приобрести в разделе Наград за 0 золотых. Праздничные мантии не дают бонусов. После покупки их можно найти во вкладке Снаряжение в разделе "Броня". Сезонная лавка В течение Зимней страны чудес была открыта Сезонная лавка. В ней продавалось специальное классовое снаряжение 2013-2014, 2014-2015, 2015-2016 и 2016-2017 годов за 1 самоцвет, кроме снаряжения Мага, которое стоило 2 самоцвета. Квесты В магазине продавались два квеста 2013-2014 годов: Санта Зверолов (сражение с боссом) и Найти детеныша (сбор квестовых предметов). Каждый из них был доступен за 4 самоцвета, также как и Зимний набор квестов за 7 самоцветов, который включал в себя следующие квесты: Санта Зверолов, Найти детеныша и Пингвин. Новогодние открытки С 30 декабря 2017 года по 1 января 2018 года в Сезонной лавке можно было купить новогодние открытки. Игроки могли посылать их своим друзьям (или самим себе) с пожеланием счастливого Нового Года. Всем отправителям и получателям присваивался значок "Добрые знакомые". Полученные открытки можно было прочитать в Инвентаре, нажав на них. Снежки Снежки вернулись в магазин 30 декабря 2017 года и продавались за 15 золотых. После покупки они хранились в Инвентаре до тех пор, пока не были использованы. Волшебные инкубационные эликсиры Holly Hatching Potions were available again, and were joined by the new Starry Night Hatching Potions. Both types of Magic Hatching Potions were purchasable between December 19th and January 31st in the Market for 2 gems. When used, they turn Generation 1 eggs into Holly pets or Starry Night pets. After you purchase a Magic Hatching Potion, you can see it in your Inventory. They are used in the same way as normal Hatching Potions: by clicking the item and then clicking on an egg highlighted by a green circle; this will bring up a prompt message to confirm if you would like to hatch the egg using said potion. If an egg is not highlighted, that means that you already have a pet of that type with the potion you have selected or that it is a quest egg on which Magic Hatching Potions can not be used. Should you attempt to hatch an unhighlighted egg anyway, you will receive an error and will not lose the egg or potion. Alternatively, you can also hatch pets by using the Stable page - if you have both an egg and a hatching potion for a particular pet, the paw print for that pet will appear solid, and clicking on that paw print will ask you to confirm that you want to hatch that pet. You could purchase as many Holly and Starry Night Hatching Potions as you want while the Winter Wonderland was active. Unused ones will stay in your Inventory after Winter Wonderland, so you can save them for future use. Сезонная персонализация аватара Hair Colors A collection of six seasonal-edition Wintery Hair Colors were again made available, purchasable for 2 gems each, or 5 gems for the full set, until the end of the event. The available colors are Snowy, Peppermint, Holly Green, Aurora, Winter Star, and Festive. Skins A collection of eight seasonal-edition Wintery Skins returned, purchasable for 2 gems each, or 5 gems for the full set, until January 31. The available skins are Aurora, Dapper, Festive, Holly, Polar, Sugar, Snowy, and Winter Star. Зимняя страна чудес 2016-2017 A wintery breeze was blowing in from the Stoïkalm Steppes, and the snow was gently drifting down over Habit City. The Winter Wonderland event had begun! NPC Costumes The NPCs were celebrating winter with festive costumes. Winter Wonderland 2015 Bailey.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Justin.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Matt.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Ian.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Alex.png Winter Wonderland 2017 Daniel.png Seasonalshop_winter2015.png Winter Wonderland 2016 Time Travelers.png The NPCs donned party hats in celebration of the New Year. Npc_bailey_nye.png Winter Wonderland 2017 Justin NYE.png Winter Wonderland 2017 Matt NYE.png Npc_ian_bb2016.png Winter Wonderland 2017 Alex NYE.png Winter Wonderland 2017 Daniel NYE.png Winter Wonderland 2017 Lemoness NYE.png The NPCs put on party hats and robes for the Habitica Birthday Bash. Seasonalshop open bb2016.png Npc matt bb2016.png Npc justin bb2016.png Npc ian bb2016.png Npc daniel bb2016.png Npc bailey bb2016.png Alex Birthday Bash.png Special Class Gear 2016-2017 From December 16th until January 31st, special winter-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 310-320 gold points. The sets of armor were linked to classes, and were as follows: * Warrior: Ice Hockey Warrior * Mage: Winter Wolf Mage * Healer: Sugar Plum Healer * Rogue: Frosty Rogue Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Special Items Party Hats Party hats were available to celebrate the New Year during the Winter Wonderland world event. Users who joined after January 31st 2016 received the ever-handsome Absurd Party Hat. Other users received the Silly Party Hat, Ridiculous Party Hat, or Whimsical Party Hat according to the event item sequences. Party hats were available in the Rewards column of the Tasks page for 0 GP from December 30th, 2016 until January 31, 2017. They do not provide any bonus to character attributes and are not an advisable Battle Gear choice in comparison to other helmets. These hats appear under the "Special" category of the Equipment tab of the Inventory. Party Robes Party robes were made available on January 31, 2017 to celebrate the Habitica Birthday Bash during the Winter Wonderland world event. Users who had joined after January 31st, 2016 received the ever-handsome Absurd Party Robes. Other users received the Silly Party Robes, Ridiculous Party Robes, or Whimsical Party Robes according to the event item sequences. Party robes were available in the Rewards column of the Tasks page for 0 Gold. They do not provide any bonus to character attributes and are not an advisable Battle Gear choice in comparison to other armor. These robes appear under the "Special" category of the Equipment tab of the Inventory. Seasonal Shop The Seasonal Shop was open for the duration of Winter Wonderland 2016-2017. It enabled users to buy the Special Class Gear from 2013-2014, 2014-2015, and 2015-2016 for 1 gem for each piece, except for the Mage weapons, which cost 2 gems. Quests The shop stocked the two winter quests from 2013-2014, Trapper Santa, a boss quest, and Find the Cub, a collection quest. These were available to purchase for 4 gems each. New Year's Cards From December 30, 2016 through January 1, 2017, the Seasonal Shop stocked New Year's Cards. Players could send cards to their friends (and themselves) to wish them a Happy Habit New Year. All senders and recipients received the Auld Acquaintance badge. Received cards appeared in the player's Inventory, and clicking on them revealed a seasonal message. Snowballs Snowballs were re-introduced to the shop on December 30, 2016, and could be purchased for 15 GP. After they are purchased, snowballs stay in the player's inventory until they are used. Magic Hatching Potions Peppermint Hatching Potions were available again, and were joined by the new Holly Hatching Potions. Both types of Magic Hatching Potions were purchasable between December 15th and January 31st in the Market for 2 gems. When used, they turn Generation 1 eggs into Peppermint pets or Holly pets. After you purchase a Magic Hatching Potion, you can see it in your Inventory. They are used in the same way as normal Hatching Potions: by clicking the item and then clicking on an egg highlighted by a green circle; this will bring up a prompt message to confirm if you would like to hatch the egg using said potion. If an egg is not highlighted, that means that you already have a pet of that type with the potion you have selected or that it is a quest egg on which Magic Hatching Potions can not be used. Should you attempt to hatch an unhighlighted egg anyway, you will receive an error and will not lose the egg or potion. You could purchase as many Peppermint and Holly Hatching Potions as you wanted while the Winter Wonderland was active. Unused ones will stay in your Inventory after Winter Wonderland, so you can save them for future use. Customization Options Hair Colors A collection of six seasonal-edition Wintery Hair Colors were again made available, purchasable for 2 gems each, or 5 gems for the full set, until the end of the event. The available colors were Snowy, Peppermint, Holly Green, Aurora, Winter Star, and Festive. Skins A collection of eight seasonal-edition Wintery Skins were introduced, purchasable for 2 gems each, or 5 gems for the full set, until February 3rd. The available skins were Aurora, Dapper, Festive, Holly, Polar, Sugar, Snowy, and Winter Star. Зимняя страна чудес 2015-2016 A wintery breeze is blowing in from the Stoïkalm Steppes, and the snow is gently drifting down over Habit City. The Winter Wonderland event has begun! NPC Costumes The NPC's were celebrating winter with new festive costumes. Winter Wonderland 2016 Bailey.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Justin.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Matt.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Ian.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Alex.png Winter Wonderland 2015 Daniel.png Winter Wonderland 2016 Time Travelers.png Special Class Gear 2015-2016 From December 18th until January 31, special winter-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 310 gold. The sets of armor are linked to classes, and are as follows: * Warrior: Snow Day Warrior * Mage: Snowboarding Sorcerer * Healer: Festive Fairy * Rogue: Cocoa Rogue Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Seasonal Shop The Seasonal Shop was opened again for the duration of Winter Wonderland 2015-2016. It enabled users to buy the Special Class Gear from 2013-2014 and 2014-2015 for 1 gem for each piece, except for the Mage staff, which cost 2 gems. Quests The shop stocked the two winter quests from 2013-2014, Trapper Santa, a boss quest, and Find the Cub, a collection quest. These were available to purchase for 4 gems each. Peppermint Magic Hatching Potion The shop stocked the second Magic Hatching Potion ever released! Peppermint potions were available from December 7 to December 31, 2015. Magic Hatching Potions cost 2 gems each and can be used to breed peppermint pets and mounts from generation one eggs. New Year's Cards From December 30, 2015 through January 1, 2016, the Seasonal Shop stocked New Year's Cards. Players could send cards to their friends (and themselves) to wish them a Happy Habit New Year. All senders and recipients received the Auld Acquaintance badge. Received cards appeared in the player's Inventory, and clicking on them revealed a seasonal message. Snowballs Snowballs were re-introduced to the shop on December 23, 2015, and could be purchased for 15 GP. After they are purchased, snowballs stay in the player's inventory until they are used. Special Items Party Hats Party hats were available to celebrate the New Year during the Winter Wonderland world event. Users who had joined after the January 31st 2015 received the ever-handsome Absurd Party Hat. Users who received these in 2015 got the Silly Party Hat and those who had received both previously got the Ridiculous Party Hat. They do not provide any bonus to character attributes and are not an advisable Battle Gear choice in comparison to other helmets. These hats appear under the "Special" category of the Equipment tab of the Inventory. Party hats were available in the Rewards column of the Tasks page for 0 Gold from December 31st 2015, until January 31st, 2016. Party Robes Party robes were available to celebrate the Habitica Birthday Bash during the Winter Wonderland world event. Users who had joined after the January 31st 2015 received the ever-handsome Absurd Party Robes. Users who received these in 2015 got the Silly Party Robes and those who had received both previously got the Ridiculous Party Robes. They do not provide any bonus to character attributes and are not an advisable Battle Gear choice in comparison to other armor. These robes appear under the "Special" category of the Equipment tab of the Inventory. Party robes were available in the Rewards column of the Tasks page for 0 Gold from January 29, 2016 until February 1, 2015. Customization Options A collection of six seasonal-edition Wintery Color Hairstyles were again available, purchasable for 2 gems each, or the set for 5 gems until the end of the event. Available colors were Snowy, Peppermint, Holly Green, Aurora, Winter Star, or Festive. Зимняя страна чудес 2014-2015 Winter Mystery Plot On December 9th, there was news from the frozen north:::Lemoness enters the Tavern with worrying news from the far north of Habitica. "Nobody's heard from the Stoïkalm Steppes for over a week," she says. "It's hard to imagine anything troubling the citizens there, since it's such a placid part of the continent... But just in case, maybe I should pay a visit." Sounds like a good plan to us!''On December 17th, a chilling problem was discovered:::''Lemoness bursts into the Tavern, shaking icicles off her hat. "The Stoïkalm Steppes are completely abandoned!" she says, gulping the cup of tea that Daniel the Barkeep offers her. "No people milling about, no mounts and pets playing in the snow - and when I tried to fly closer, my dragon spooked and refused to land!"::A cloaked figure in the corner steps into the fire light - SabreCat, a powerful adventurer from the north. "The Stoïkalm Steppes are the last home of many animals that have long since gone extinct elsewhere," he says. "The stoic Stoïkalmers would never flee their lands unless something was threatening their pets and mounts!" ::He turns to Lemoness. "I can speak the language of the northern beasts. I'll try to contact the roaming sabertooth prides to see if they know what happened." As he lopes off into the distance, a cold wind begins to blow. On December 25, SabreCat returned: ::SabreCat's news is dire. "Most of my sabertooth friends have been impossible to reach, but one thing is clear: the prides have been disappearing from the Steppes. There are also reports that something drove the mammoths to early migration and disturbed the hibernation of the terrible lizards." ::He wraps his cloak around himself as another blast of frigid wind roars through the streets. An icy winter gale has been blowing from the north, rattling the window panes and setting the pets and mounts to trembling and howling. ::"I've never seen anything like it!" says Matt the Beast Master. "Something is terrifying all my animals - even the cacti, who are normally so mighty and brave! For something to frighten a cactus..." He shakes his head. ::The stress level in Habitica is mounting. :: On January 3rd, Habiticans get more news after the new year: ::"After a fun-filled New Year's Eve, Habiticans wake to a rumbling that shakes them out of their Absurd Party Hats. Running to their windows reveals.... a stampede? '' ::"A thundering herd of mammoths charges past, sabertooths roar, and dinosaurs both feathery and scaly slither by at top speed. Habiticans stare open-mouthed, but before anyone can react, the stampede has swept through Habit City and is gone into the distance, leaving only pawprints in the snow, the howling wind, and some trampled New Year's cards.'' ::"Habiticans are advised to keep calm and not give in to stress during this confusing and difficult time. We've sent SabreCat after the frightened animals from the Stoïkalm Steppes, and he is working to calm them down so that we can bring them back to the safety of the Stables. We hope to have an explanation for this strangeness soon. In the meantime, keep all of your own pets and mounts indoors. '' :: On January 8th, the Abominable Stressbeast attacks: ::"The first thing we hear are the footsteps, slower and more thundering than the stampede. One by one, Habiticans look outside their doors, and words fail us.'' ::"We've all seen Stressbeasts before, of course - tiny vicious creatures that attack during difficult times. But this? This towers taller than the buildings, with paws that could crush a dragon with ease. Frost swings from its stinking fur, and as it roars, the icy blast rips the roofs off our houses. A monster of this magnitude has never been mentioned outside of distant legend. ::"Beware, Habiticans!" SabreCat cries. "Barricade yourselves indoors - this is the Abominable Stressbeast itself!" ::"That thing must be made of centuries of stress!" Kiwibot says, locking the Tavern door tightly and shuttering the windows. ::"The Stoïkalm Steppes," Lemoness says, face grim. "All this time, we thought they were placid and untroubled, but they must have been secretly hiding their stress somewhere. Over generations, it grew into this, and now it's broken free and attacked them - and us!" ::"There's only one way to drive away a Stressbeast, Abominable or otherwise, and that's to attack it with completed Dailies and To-Dos! Let's all band together and fight off this fearsome foe - but be sure not to slack on your tasks, or our undone Dailies may enrage it so much that it lashes out... World Boss The Abominable Stressbeast, a new World Boss, appeared in the Tavern on January 8th. All of the completed Dailies and To-Dos of Habiticans damaged the World Boss. Incomplete Dailies filled the Stress Strike Bar. When the Stress Strike bar was full, the World Boss would attack an NPC. Due to Habiticans not completing dailies, the Stressbeast made three Stress Strikes, grabbing Matt, Bailey, and Justin! It also turned out that a successful Stress Strike heals the boss for a notable portion of its health. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. Customization Options Added A collection of six seasonal-edition Wintery Color Hairstyles were added, purchasable for 2 gems each, or the set for 5 gems until the end of the event. Available colors were Snowy, Peppermint, Holly Green, Aurora, Winter Star, or Festive. Special Items Party Hats Party hats were available to celebrate the New Year during the Winter Wonderland world event. Users who had joined after the January 31st 2014 received the ever-handsome Absurd Party Hat. Users who received these in 2014 got the Silly Party Hat. They do not provide any bonus to character attributes and are not an advisable Battle Gear choice in comparison to other helmets. These hats appear under the "Special" category of the Equipment tab of the Inventory. Party hats were available in the Rewards column of the Tasks page for 0 Gold from December 31st, 2014 until January 31, 2015. Party Robes Party robes were available to celebrate the Habitica Birthday Bash during the Winter Wonderland world event. Users who had joined after the January 31st 2014 received the ever-handsome Absurd Party Robes. Users who received these in 2014 got the Silly Party Robes. They do not provide any bonus to character attributes and are not an advisable Battle Gear choice in comparison to other armor. These robes appear under the "Special" category of the Equipment tab of the Inventory. Party robes were available in the Rewards column of the Tasks page for 0 Gold from January 30, 2015 until January 31, 2015. Костюмы неигровых персонажей Неигровые персонажи также нарядились в новые морозные костютмы, чтобы отметить этот праздник. Winter Wonderland 2015 Bailey.png|Глашатай Бэйли Winter Wonderland 2015 Alex.png|Торговец Александр Winter Wonderland 2015 Daniel.png|Бармен Даниэль Winter Wonderland 2015 Ian.png|Квестодатель Ян Winter Wonderland 2015 Justin.png|Гид Джастин Winter Wonderland 2015 Matt.png|Повелитель зверей Мэтт Special Class Gear 2014-2015 From December 22nd until January 31, special winter-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 310 gold. The sets of armor are linked to classes, and are as follows: * Warrior: Gingerbread Warrior * Mage: Mage of the North * Healer: Soothing Skater * Rogue: Icicle Drake Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Seasonal Shop The Seasonal Shop was opened for the first time on December 25, 2014 for the duration of Winter Wonderland 2014-2015. It enabled users to buy the Special Class Gear from 2013-2014 for 1 gem for each piece, except for the Mage staff, which cost 2 gems. Quests The shop stocked the two winter quests from 2014, Trapper Santa, a boss quest, and Find the Cub, a collection quest. These were available to purchase for 4 gems each. New Year's Cards From December 31, 2014 through January 1, 2015, the Seasonal Shop stocked New Year's Cards. Players could send cards to their friends (and themselves) to wish them a Happy Habit New Year. All senders and recipients would receive the Auld Acquaintance badge. Received cards appeared in the player's Inventory, and clicking on them revealed a seasonal message. Snowballs Snowballs, a feature from 2013-2014, were added to the shop on December 31, 2014, and could be purchased for 15 GP. After they are purchased, snowballs stay in the player's inventory until they are used. Achievements Two new achievements were released during the 2014-2015 Winter Wonderland. Mount Master, for raising all 90 Gen 1 pets to mounts Triad Bingo, for finding all 90 Gen 1 pets, raising all 90 Gen 1 mounts, and finding all 90 Gen 1 pets again Зимняя страна чудес 2013-2014 Customization Options Added A collection of limited-edition Holiday Hairstyles was added, purchasable for 5 gems until the end of the event. Available colors were Candy Cane, Frost, Holly, or Winter Sky. Special Items Snowballs Habitica players could purchase snowballs from the Seasonal Shop for a gem and throw them at fellow party members. When a player was snowballed, their avatar was replaced with a snowman until the next Cron and received the "Annoying Friends" achievement. Players could target themselves with the snowballs as well. The effect also added a 5 GP Reward called "Salt," which allowed the targeted player to remove the snowball's effects before Cron. Absurd Party Hat The Absurd Party Hat is a decorative helmet to celebrate new year during the Winter Wonderland world event. It does not provide a bonus to character attributes and is not an advisable Battle Gear choice in comparison to other helmets. This hat appears under the "Special" category of the Equipment tab of the Inventory. The Absurd Party Hat became available in the Rewards column of the Tasks page for 0 Gold on December 31, 2013, heralding in the new year. Absurd Party Robes The Absurd Party Robes are decorative armor to celebrate Habitica Birthday Bash during the Winter Wonderland world event. They do not provide any bonus to character attributes and are not an advisable Battle Gear choice in comparison to other armor. These robes appear under the "Special" category of the Equipment tab of the Inventory. The Absurd Party Robes became available in the Rewards column of the Tasks page for 0 Gold on January 30, 2014. Cake As part of the birthday festivities, on January 30th and 31st, food drops temporarily became cake. The types of cake available were Basic Cake, Candy Blue Cake, Candy Pink Cake, Sand Cake, Honey Cake, Strawberry Cake, Chocolate Cake, Bare Bones Cake, Cream Cake, and Rotten Cake. Special Class Gear 2013-2014 From January 6 until January 31, special winter-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 310 gold. The sets of armor are linked to classes, and are as follows: * Warrior: Yeti Tamer * Mage: Candy Cane Mage * Healer: Snowflake Healer * Rogue: Ski-Sassin Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Quests As part of the event, the quests feature was introduced, and the following scrolls were added: * Trapper Santa * Find the Cub fr:Fantaisie Hivernale de:Winter-Wunderland en:Winter Wonderland